


even the dust

by Razo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/pseuds/Razo
Summary: The Queen's newest lover is causing problems. Admittedly, mostly for her oldest lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstonedagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/gifts).



The Queen's spy--she'd had a name once? Surely?--the Queen's spy had no illusions of fidelity--say rather monogamy, because the Queen was ever faithful to her throne--

She had no presumptions to the idea of monogamy. There. The Queen of a small and embattled nation caught between hungry neighbors like a nut between the back teeth could have no _one_. There was only ever one _more_ , and she was content that the Queen chose her out of desire and not to set the hook in her lip.

Content, and more than content, to be the one who saw her make faces that didn't seduce or intimidate or charm, to see her pinched and reddened feet at the end of the day, to hear the way she growled out her soft, mild, high-born convent educated girlish curses. Yes. She had her work, and she had a corner of the best woman she had ever known, and it was enough.

The Queen's Bodyguard (she knew her name, birth date and place, every relative, every food she liked, knew about the port-wine birthmark under her left breast, but she'd cop to knowing the bodyguard's name the day... well, the day it stopped being funny) did not have such good grace. She _pouted_ , for the love of Heaven. She ground her teeth. She acted like she was owed _anything_.

And so, because her Queen's spy was who she was, and when you are a hammer you do your best work with nails, and should not endeavour to sew altarcloths or open wine bottles, she kidnapped the Queen's Bodyguard. Just a quick dose of a little bit of something in her favorite dessert, and a few words to the guards she ate with that this evening they should find somewhere else to be. A few of her people--three, she was quite a specimen--dragged the sleeping woman into a little white room with no windows for a few minutes unencumbered conversation.

The spy settled in to wait. Since she had been young enough to have scabby knees she had been bound to the service of the bloody glove that kept her Queen's hands pristine. This was no different, just because it was her own initiative.


End file.
